Strategist
Strategist is a brawler on Bakugan Dimensions who brawls with the Darkus Attribute. He has been featured on my.bakugan.com in the featured brawler section. Personality Strategist enjoys helping new players on Bakugan Dimensions with strategies and upgrading their fighting styles/moves. He is generally kind and helpful to other players but turns foul when someone has bad sportsmanship. Characteristics Strategist often changes his clothes on Bakugan Dimensions, trying to find the right look. "I always change up the color of my clothes and hairdo for variety, but i almost never change the actual clothes or hairstyle itself." His friends on Bakugan Dimensions find it frustrating to have a friend who they have trouble finding, due to his constant change in appearance. Strategist is one of the few people on Bakugan Dimensions who boosts is Bakugan, meaning he buys the exact same bakugan over and over again to get them to the maximum level. Due to his boosting Bakugan, you almost never see him training by brawling Dan. "Why bother training your Bakugan when you can just boost them to lvl 1200!" History Early Life Strategist began playing Bakugan Dimensions a few months after its release. He looked at Lillith as an idol and strived to reach the top of the leaderboards and beat Lillith in battle. He played hours a day brawling different people, learning about the fighting styles and how to defeat each and every one of them. He started to climb the leaderboard with deliberation, and was ecstatic when he found out he was ranked 89. "When i looked at the leaderboard one day and saw 'Strategist' highlighted in red on the top brawler list, I was indescribably happy, and felt as though it all went uphill from there." Present As Strategist foresaw, everything did go uphill from there. He slowed down once he reached rank 5, and proceeded with his efforts to dethrone Pryde (rank 4). They both had Darkus Dharaks at similar levels, and began boosting them as fast as possible so as to defeat the other. Fortunately for Strategist, his Walgreens and Target were full of Dharaks, and he beat Pryde to lvl 1200, passing him and becoming rank 4. Next there was Lillith at rank 3. Strategist had been waiting for this opportunity to pass Lillith his entire Bakugan career. He successfully beat Lillith in a brawl for the first time, and started brawling other players in rapid succession until he final passed Lillith and settled at rank 3. He said he wasn't going to try to pass up Brandonbrawl12 (rank 2) and TheWolf1 (rank 1) for there wasn't enough time before Bakugan Dimensions was shutting down. He is currently roaming around Bakugan Dimensions recording all of his wonderful memories, and is training his Dreadeon to battle all of his friends throughout his Bakugan Dimensions history. He is currently regarded as one of the toughest brawlers in all of Bakugan Dimensions. Powers & Abilities Strategist is a normal human who simply enjoys brawling with his partnering Bakugan. He has no special abilities but relies on his Bakugan to do the heavy hitting for him. "Some people trash talk you and say they're going to beat you up. I say if you don't stop what you're doing, i'm going to crush you with my Bakugan." Equipment Strategist has 6 Bakunano, one Mobile Assault, a Bakumeter, and two Darkus Mechtogan (Dreadeon and Venexus). He was planning on creating a Bakugan Dimensions Damage Calculator Application based off of the information collected through his and Brandonbrawl12's damage calculator on my.bakugan.com, but since abandoned the project due to the closing of Bakugan Dimensions. Bakugan Strategist uses Darkus Attributed Bakugan, which is in turn his most collected attribute. His guardian Bakugan is a level 1200 Darkus Dharak whom he is very proud of. His best Darkus team contains his level 1200 Darkus Dharak, his level 1200 Darkus Aranaut, and his level 820 Darkus Dreadeon. Whenever he encounters a different type of opponent, he simply switches up his Battle Gear/Bakunano and proceeds to brawl. He currently brawls with the Balance of Power Fighting style and believes it is the best fighting style to date. Relationships Several people on Bakugan Dimensions have asked Strategist to be their boyfriend, however he declined their offers since he thinks a relationship online isnt worthwhile. Gallery Screen shot 2011-06-23 at 10.49.01 AM.png featbrawler-strategist.png Prototype Stats.png 2011-11-17 1131.png Videos References *http://my.bakugan.com/Strategist Category:Players Category:Darkus Users Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Minor Characters